lab_rats_elite_force_netflix_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats: Elite Force
L''ab Rats: Elite Force'' is an action-comedy TV series that originally aired on Disney XD from March 2nd, 2016 until its cancelation on October 22nd, 2016. The series was renewed by Netflix in 2021, its first Netflix season arriving on May 26th, 2023, and continuing until its end on May 27th, 2033. It stars Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz, William Brent as Chase Davenport, Jake Short as Oliver, Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm, Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport, Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley, Hal Sparks as Donna (originally Donald) Davenport, Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport, Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport, and Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport. Development Disney XD is ending two of its live-action comedy series, Lab Rats and Mighty Med, while extending both franchises with a new spin-off series that brings together some of the main characters from both shows. The network has given a straight-to-series order for Lab Rats: Elite Force, which will feature Lab Rats‘ Billy Unger (now known as William Brent) and Kelli Berglund reprising their roles as Chase and Bree, and Mighty Med‘s Bradley Steven Perry (Kaz), Jake Short(Oliver) and Paris Berelc (Skylar). Production began in October of 2015. The new series aired on March 2, 2016. “Disney XD is bringing together some of its most popular stars to assemble a super-sized series that will appeal to fans of both shows,” said Adam Bonnett, EVP, Original Programming, Disney Channels Worldwide. In October 2016, the series was cancelled after Season 1, leaving the fate of the series up in the air as to whether it would get a proper conclusion or not. However, luckily, in 2021, Netflix picked up the show for a second season, which aired May 26th, 2023 and updated viewers on the characters' lives for the past 7 years. A third season followed, airing its first half on May 29th, 2028 and its second half on July 2nd, 2028. Unfortunately, Kelli Berglund's 2027 retirement from acting put yet another delay on the fourth season, which finally aired May 27th, 2033, and was reported to be the show's last. Plot Lab Rats: Elite Force is set in a bustling metropolis after the Mighty Med hospital is destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. After Adam and Leo volunteer to oversee the students at Davenport’s Bionic Academy, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar join forces with Chase and Bree to form a powerful elite force that combines bionic heroes and superheroes. Together, they vow to track down the villains and keep the world safe. Episodes On September 3, 2015, Disney XD announced the spin-off series for Lab Rats ''and ''Mighty Med, merging the two series. Production began October 2015 for a release on March 2, 2016. Production on Season 2 began in October 2022 for a release on May 26th, 2023. Production on Season 3 began August 2027 for a release on May 29th, 2028. To see the complete list of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force ''episodes, click here. To see the complete list of the entire Elite Force universe, click here. Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver Bernstein * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (Season 1-early season 3) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (Season 2-4) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (Season 2-4) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (Season 2, recurring season 1)/Donna Davenport (season 3-4) * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (Season 2-4) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (Season 2, recurring seasons 1, 3, and 4) * Michael J. Fox as Narrator (Season 2-4, uncredited in season 2)/Himself Recurring Cast * Henry Winkler as Barry Perry (26 episodes) * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Beard (24) * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Hounstooth (13) * Fivel Stewart as Reese Lizer (12) * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (12) * Eddie Perino as Trent Andrews (12) * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry (15) * Jay Johnston as Officer Taylor (10) * Angeline Appel as Rebel Alley/ Christina (10) * Christopher Lloyd as Himself (9) * Booboo Stewart as Roman Lizer (5) * Ryan Potter as Riker Lizer (5) * Madison Pettis as Janelle Veal (3) * Eric Steinberg as Roddissius Lizer (2) Guest Cast * Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey (Season 1) * Tristan Devan as Kyle (Season 1) * Johnathan McClain as Tony (Season 1) * Sanai Victoria as Zoe (Season 1) * Justin Lopez as Clutch (Season 1) * Elisha Henig as AJ (Season 1)